


You Have To Believe Me

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to believe me when I said I didn't know. All I wanted was to be normal, like you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Believe Me

Believe me when I say I didn't know. Honestly, I didn't. How was I supposed to know? I don't want 15 minutes of fame, or any of that bullshit. All I wanted was to be normal, to feel ok. That's all I ever wanted from the start.   
  
I didn't feel ok, so I found ways to fix that. I didn't think it'd do anything to me, just make me feel ok. I didn't feel bad after I did it the first few times. Hell, I got a part of what I wanted. Sure, I still wasn't normal, but I at least felt decent after doing it. In fact, I started feeling better after doing it than I had before doing it. But over time, that started to warp and change, and I lost whatever semblance of a normal life I had.   
  
I didn't think that would happen. You have to believe me. I thought everything would be ok, that it would all be ok, that everything would work itself out in the end. I thought it couldn't get any worse, but I found out I was wrong. You have to believe me!  
  
The once proud soul wailed as it stood before the gatekeeper to hell, and was doomed to burn the rest of eternity in the fire and brimstone of hell. 


End file.
